War Is Never Civil
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Patience is pushed when an offer comes around, to decide the fate of all Miraculous Holders. A Reveal turned sour, leads to disagreements. The Lucky Duo is through, being on opposite sides... No one ever said things wouldn't be bloody. SYOC CLOSED!
1. For Better or Worse?

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own anything Miraculous if I DID Kagami would have been giving Guardianship by Master Fu. I DON'T own anything Avengers/Civil War or some what X-Men hints related. Just my own crazy opinionated ideas. _**Enjoy/Read/Review!**_

**WARNING:** It's an aged up AU. The Lucky Duo are 18 years old... _CANON REFERENCES BUT NOT MUCH!_

* * *

It all started during Mayor Bourgeois's overzealous press conference The Lucky Duo had finally put Hawkmoth whom at being captured was revealed to be the elite highly renowned fashion designer Gabriel Agreste away in prison. Let alone that Nathalie Sancoeur he's loyal assistant knew the whole time.

It should have felt amazing, relieving miraculous for all yet it wasn't. No one noticed Cat Noir's bone chilling lack of enthusiasm, the way his claws twitched restlessly, tail twitched aggravated, or the fact his emerald green cat eyes looked feral and FURIOUS!

One reporter whom happened to be Nadja Chamack asking "So Cat Noir, what's your take on Gabriel Agreste being Hawkmoth?" was lucky, Ladybug picked up on his demeanor and gently distracted her answering questions. Or Cat may have done something he regret later. Mayor Bourgeois's voice broke through his thoughts in a distant haze and the crowds went silent tho many people murmured among themselves.

"Thank you all for coming. We take this time to celebrate and show our thanks to our miraculous superheros Ladybug and Cat Noir. Without their constant courage and daring wills to fight, our wondrous city of Paris wouldn't have made it as far as we did."

Mayor Bourgeois finishes as people applaud and cheer. Giving his wife Audrey Bourgeois the floor they smile in exchange.

She struts up arms crossed in her uasul pose. But smirking "Cat Noir and Ladybug aren't anything close to ridiculous. They have saved my family many times ever since first appearing in their admittedly stylish suits years ago." Her light blue eyes behind her sunglasses turn to Cat. He's subtly taking deep slow breathes. Without hesitation (as if Audrey ever does) she shouts as the cameras continue to flash.

"Cat Noir!" Said black cat startled a bit using his right paw rubs the back of his neck. Before Cat can say anything Audrey continues as if it nothing bothered her. Causally states "That blond hair of yours...shaggy but tamed keep that look alive young man." Ladybug blinks turning to her other half, mouth agasped but giggles sweetly at his expose.

He gives a genuine smile, slight pink dusting his cheeks. "Thank you furry much Mrs. Bourgeois. I apurreciate that." The responses Cat received were a 50/50 some laughed wholeheartedly, others groaned and some just looked confused not getting it. Ladybug smiled arms crossed glad to see Cat getting into things.

* * *

**TWO HOURS OF FEEDING FRENZY LATER...**

* * *

Ladybug waves goodbye to the retreating press and all, wanting to "Pound It" with Cat that they survived not only Hawkmoth's battle but the bigger one... the media craze about it.

She turns around but is suprised he's chatting with a man and woman in the distance. The man clearly has never heard the word 'NO' based on his reaction. The woman next to him is holding a suit case in one hand and tablet in the other. It suprises her because Cat's expression looks as it did during the start of the press conference.

"Sir thank you for the offer. I will discuss it with Ladybug. Yet I just don't see how that's-" Cat is cut off by this stern man that honestly reminds him of Gabriel. The woman beside him hasn't spoken a single word. Her demeanor screams Nathalie 2.0

He already feels whomever these two are, shouldn't be trusted. "Your not the leader are you? Just pass the massage to Ladybug for me." Only getting word of her name and massage, she starts walking up. They turn as she speaks.

"You can pass your massage directly sir. Hello I'm-" the man plasters a grand smile on his face. Walking forawrd hand out stretched grasping her hand shakes it firmly and enthusiastically. "_The_ Miraculous Ladybug it's an honor." He gently released her hand. "As I explained to Cat Noir. Name's Eric Williams. This is my trusty assistant Raven Morris." She nods to Ladybug opening the briefcase out of her line of sight.

Eric resumes talking "I run a department of heroes, It's in Washington DC." He pauses to see if he has her attention. Her nodding on skeptically he continues, ignoring "the sidekick" glaring from behind Ladybug.

"The moment I heard you had finally defeated that villainous Hwakmoth I had to get here. Ladybug this is an opportunity to come togther, I'm building a special team of Miraculous heros to not just save their home cities but the world. We are calling it "The Miraculous Stripes Act. You all won't be in the public eye unless called upon. If you do agree you will learn more academically speaking, live in luxurious apartments and properly train in our department's facility."

Eric pauses again waiting to see if he still has her interest. He does but she still looks concerned. "Don't worry, you are the first I'm explaining this too. My team has located a few others, just their names and places their seen likely but nothing solid." Raven hands Eric the folder she grabbed out the briefcase. "Thank you Raven."

He takes it from Raven showing it to Ladybug, as her red gloved hand takes it from him. "Yet I fear they won't listen as you have." He places a heartbroken expression on his regal facade."Details will be fine tuned soon. So Ladybug please what do you say?" She crosses her arms a single firm nod of her head. Her bluebell eyes stare into Eric's awaiting dark brown ones.

A warm smile plays on her lips. "Well Mr. Williams-" "Eric please, Ladybug." He smoothly corrects her. "Eric, let me discuss it with Cat Noir. Than we will get back to you." Ladybug doesn't see from behind her that Cat is staring at Eric Williams like wannabe scratching post. He of course certainly does. Nodding respectfully to Ladybug. "Of course Ladybug, I understand. We'll await your answer, where it all ened."

As they see Miraculous heroes leave the scene. Raven finally speaks "Sir do you believe Cat Noir will be an issue?" She turns her light brown eyes on him. Slightly placing a piece her blonde curly hair behind her ear.

Eric smirks turning fully to Raven as they walk. "No. He's wrapped around Ladybug's finger. Besides if he refuses, he will be marked as a danger and vigilant. Anyway... more importantly I saw an interesting bakery on the drive here. Care for a croissant Raven." He didnt ask, she's already in step following him.

* * *

**20 SILENT MINUTES ON THE EIFFEL TOWER LATER...**

Ladybug looking through the folder of their supposed team mates. Masked eyebrows scrunched up, somewhat smiling at the thought of possible friendships and connections if she and Cat are able to convince them to help.

Speaking of the Black Cat, Ladybug looks up from the papers laying on her lap. He's been to quiet. It's not normal for her. Leaning his hands on Eiffel Tower railing staring up at the open mid-day sky not moving. The only tell he's still with her, he's blinking cat green eyes watching the clouds go by.

Since meeting Eric Williams and there's how he was during the press conference too. Her head tilts to the left side watching him as his black tail moves back and forth tiredly. Sighing not being able to take the silence she opens her mouth...

"I'm doing fine Bugaboo. Don't worry yourself."

Mouth hanging open than slams shut into a thin line. That's NOT reassuring to her. Taking a deep breath, standing up folder in hand held tightly. Ladybug walks over looking at the right side of his face. Waiting to see if he will continue or turn towards her he doesn't.

He feels her hand on his chin, he allows her to turn him to her fully. "You haven't called me Bugaboo, in a really long time." She drops her hand from his face. "Be serious Kitty what's wrong?" Cat stares down at the folder in her right hand. Needing to distract her he asks what he dreads.

With a cat clawed finger points down asking as interested as paw-ssible. "May I see that? I want to know whom to look for if-." Ladybug blushes embarrassed for not giving it to him sooner. "Sure Kitty right, sorry. I was struggling with reading it all. Some seem well difficult." Cat gently grabs it, quickly reads it through for once thanking all the homeschooling he was forced into.

He's expression grows ice chillingly cold at that 'forced into'. "Hawkmoth's defeat. All some disgusting ambition gone crazy. That's what's wrong." he turns away throwing the folder down starts pacing in front of her "I should be thrilled that sick ungrateful psychotic A-hole is behind bars. I should be thankful I didn't bleed to death from him slicing my stomach or that he no longer can dictate my life but I'm not!" He shouts angrily.

Nearly pulling at his shaggy blond hair, wanting to sink his black cat claws into his head he hisses uncontrollably. "Make matters worse Ladybug," he resumes pacing in humorless anger laughter as she watches flabbergasted whispering tho he can't hear it or chooses to ignore her for once. "Cat Noir wait. Calm down, wha-what do you me-mean he dictated your life?"

"Some bigwig thinks he can strut in and claim us. We handle our powers just fine. I know what it's like to be conditioned. I don't, I can't AND WON'T EVER BE CONTROLLED AGAIN!" Ladybug is glad Hawkmoth is gone or her partner would have been akumatized. She wouldn't be able to handle THAT.

She quickly runs up... and SMACKS HIM IN THE FACE! "Me-ow what the hell was that for Bug?!" He glares at her, holding his sting left cheek. Ladybug can do nothing but roll her eyes. "Calming you down. Look, a hero listens to their head not their heart when making decisions." She stares him in the eye determination glows in her bluebell eyes.

"Before I give you my answer to Williams' offer. Tell me what were you going on about?" She raises a hand in a stop so he doesn't yet. "Don't tell me your fine. I mean about Hawkmoth and controling your life." She crosses her arms waiting.

Cat laughs bitter and cold. He's so tired of everything. Ladybug stares him square in the eye. "No- yo- you can't be. I mean... yes Hawkmoth is Gabriel-" "-Agreste exactly Ladybug. Plagg Claws In!" Ladybug turns around swiftly, starts walking over to grab the folder Cat had thrown to the ground. An unknow voice speaks sounding... bitter?

"Kid I told you, she doesn't love you. You should listen to me. If she did, she wouldn't be scared to see you. Anyway camembert Kid." Cat- his civilian self answers. His kwami chomps down on the cheese. Ladybug could feel his eyes burning into her back. "Yea I know Plagg. You're right. Always telling me she loved someone else. As much as I try." Ladybug's hands holding the folder start shaking. She turns around eyes still shut tight until... "YOU NEVER STOPPED! YOUR ANNOYING CHILDISH FLIRTING. I LOVE ADRIEN AGRESTE NOT YOU CAT NOIR!"

Breathing heavily Ladybug hears him move closer. "Look at me." She shakes her head. Hoping this was a nightmare. In front of her nose she smells the stinky cheese. Forced in shock to open her eyes, with disgust holding her nose her bluebell eyes see Cat Noir's kwami Plagg smirking at her holding the cheese that's missing pieces. "Thank you Plagg." She behind Plagg sees The Adrien Agreste, HER ADRIEN AGRESTE standing there arms crossed with a raised eyebrow at her.

"Adri-Adrien?! Bu-but you and Cat are... Your nothing alike. How can kind, intelligent Adrien the boy I love, be my flirty reckless annoy me to pieces partner. I care about both but it- it doesn't make any sense." She grips her longer pigtails. Adrien's eyes widen "Love? You never tried to get to know me." Eyeing her up and down impatiently now narrowing as he starts.

"People don't always show the world who they really are. Cat Noir is me. The part I hold close and suppress. The me I'm purroud to be. So Ladybug...?" His cat pun automatically has her rolling her eyes but than she froze _'All the puns and jokes all along-'_

Ladybug bites her lower lip. "Fine you liar. Tikki Spots Off!" She shouts to drop the transformation. Once stood Ladybug now in her place a ravenette familiar and dear to him. A slow growing smile quickly vanishes. Emerald green stare into bluebell eyes unmoving. "Liar? Your not looking at mirror Marinette. You were never honest with yourself, let alone with me." Tikki moves in front of Marinette glaring at Adrien.

"Now let's all take a minute and calm down. Adrien you shouldn't be so harsh on-"

"Sugarcube don't try telling MY KITTEN what to do." Plagg's voice grow grave. His acid green eyes bore into his counterpart's dark blue ones. "Your Bugs never appreciated my Kittens. They always sacrificed everything for them their hearts, souls hell their very lives. To only receive backlash, disrespect and pity affection... that doesn't last them. I always told you, the secret identity thing was unnecessary and highly stupid."

Adrien didn't feel like he could breath. How much did his predecessors truly suffer?!

Tikki turns from Adrien to Plagg. "Plagg your holders can't fix everything. They need to protect my ladybugs. It's right balance and you know it. They couldn't just destroy things without thinking or planning ahead. When Hwakmoth was causing terror it was necessary-" Adrien cuts her off in Plagg's defense. "Tikki, Hwakmoth is in jail. Finally gone Are you saying if we had more to deal with, Ladybug would have kept me in the dark?!" The betrayed Agreste shouts.

"Don't yell at Tikki. You mangy cat. I wouldn't have told you, for fear of disappointing you. When now I see I'm the one whom should feel that way." Mari glares at Adrien as Tikki floats towards her Bug to sit on her shoulder.

"Your disappointed? Ha that's a laugh. Now before this gets mew-ore catastrophic-" Mari groans "Can you shut up with puns at all?" "Don't tell the Kid to shut up. Only I can do that!" Adrien scratches Plagg behind the ears smiling softly. Continuing as if Marinette hadn't spoken.

"-you now know everything M'Lady. So your decision on Williams's offer?" Adrien spits out _M'Lady_ with venom. Mari takes a breath, eyes unafraid. "I'm taking it. Now I'm guessing your not _Kitty_?" She spits back her own venom. He smirks darkly. "I wasn't before and definitely not taking it now. Good luck, without me." Adrien calls for the transform Cat Noir bows dramatically before he turns Marinette's voice fills his ears. "I will. Your never that lucky Adrien."

Cat Noir narrows his eyes at the Dupain-Cheng. Without a word he jumps disappearing off the Effiel Tower. Marinette runs to the edge watching as Cat Noir's silhouette moves further away. With a deep breath she masks her fury and pain. "Come on Tikki. I better tell Eric Williams my answer. Tikki Spots On."

Ladybug swings through the roofs. As she heads to where it all ened. She can't but think _'Adrien after everything. Lied to me from the beginning.' _She lands in front of the Agreste mansion black gates. Her red gloved hand lightly touches their cold surface. When she turns away from the gates she sees Eric Williams and his assistant Raven Morris walking up. Before either say a single Ladybug says all Eric needed to hear...

"When do we start?"

* * *

**AND SO IT BEGAN...**

* * *

_**SYOC FORMAT READ IT CAREFULLY: **_

_**SUBMIT BY PM ONLY! (People it's free and truly easy to create the account)!**_

_**Any ideas or suggestions will be put into consideration. Definitely wouldn't hurt (Smug Smirk)**_

_**A person may submit 2 OCs team members. I may accept one, both or NONE!**_

_**3 OC team members needed for Cat Noir and 4 OC needed for Ladybug**_

_**3 OCs government agents NEEDED, ones that constructed 'The Miraculous Stripes Act!'**_

_**Governmant Agent Name/Position:**_

Agent Eric Williams/Head of the Department of Heroes

_**Agent Appearance (Actor/Actress Portray OPTIONAL):**_

Danny Huston (William Stryker of Wolverine Origins): greying slick hair and dark brown eyes.

_**Agent Age(22-55)/How long were they in the Department:**_

42 years old, been in the Department since he was 28. So 14 years of service.

_**Personality:**_

He's a very no nonsense, superiority complex of business man. He hates disobedience in any way. Ever since his daughter Lucy died, his heart as darkened. He only shows somewhat tender affection to his assistant Raven Morris (Jennifer Lawrence)

_**Why are they so invested in "The Miraculous Stripes Act"?**_

Eric's personally invested because he lost his daughter Lucy to cancer at 3 years old. Of what Eric knows from interrogating Gabriel in prison, he desires the heros trust/loyalty to steal their Miraculous to study and use them. As a shot at getting Lucy back.

_**Would they go through any hidden means to control the heros? WHY?**_

Yes Eric would do underhanded methods to control them. Make them unsure about their abilities without his lead. If necessary he would kill anyone that gets in his way. Why that's simple because he wants his daughter Lucy back.

_**Civilian/Miraculous Names:**_

Cecilia Roserade/Deer Heart

_**Weight/Height:**_

97 pounds and 4'11

_**Gender/Sexuality: **_

Female and Straight (To be clear she's completely into males)

_**Age (16-18)/Birthday: **_

16 years old, birthday February 14th Valentine's Day

_**Civilian Appearance (Actor/Actress Portray OPTIONAL):**_

_**Dove Cameron:**_ Waist long strawberry-blonde hair with only a fabric pink cherry blossom covered headband on top of her head. Complexion: white as snow. Shockingly to everyone pale pink eyes framed by black oval eyeglasses.

_**Her Main Clothes:**_

A dark black jean jacket with pink stitching unzipped short sleeve form fitting pink shirt with the words "Pink is Purrfection" in cursive black. Light blue jeans (pink cherry blossoms around the pant legs like vines) & black ankle boots with pink trimming/laces.

_**Civilian Personality:**_

She's studious bookaholic, sweet, sassy, wallflower, generous yet dangerously hot tempered/highly impatient. Very jumpy/skittish, skin bruises like a damn banana. Will avoid physicall fights if possible. But when pushed to far, if she sees blood HIT THE FLOOR!

_**Miraculous Personality: **_

Trigger happy as Harley Quinn when seeing blood, brave, strategic thinker, protective of close ones/friends, can be selfish/uncaring to those she dislikes/hates. Highly opinionated, will NOT agree on anything unless persuaded too.

_**Type of Miraculous Holder/Morals, SIMILAR TO (OPTIONAL) WHY?! **_

_**(Selena Kyle/Catwoman and Jason Todd/Red X):** _In possession of the Deer granting the power of Resilience & somewhat Sixth Sense: able to sense immediate danger so an anti-heroine is born! Will help but only when she's in the mood too. Reporters/paparazzi: NOTHING BUT VULTURES! Even with civilians Deer Heart isn't so sweet, civil but depends. Unless she personal knows or has saved them before. Yet she would NEVER leave a pregnant woman, babies or young toddlers 0-10 (age) in danger EVER! Deer Heart has ZERO ABSOLUTELY NO PATIENCE FOR PEDOPHILES/RAPISTS!

_**Miraculous Appearance: **_

A light brown skin tight suit with a pink underbelly/neck. Pink deer ears atop her head as her hair morphs into a long braided ponytail pink cherry blossoms woven through it. Pink gloves/skin tight boots and covering her pale pink eyes the mask is light brown but out lined in pink.

_**Miraculous Animal, Power(s) and Weapon:**_

A Deer. Hypnotic Songs (she could make anything happen) and Sixth Sense: able to sense danger coming close. A Flute.

_**Relationship with Kwami/Kwami Appearance/Concept (Empathy TAKEN): **_

Deerja is a light green eyed, pink paws/tail chibi light brown deer. The Kwami of Empathy. She is like a mother to Cecilia. Very protective of her "Sweetie". The only time Deerja gets dangerously angry is when Cecilia is disrespected. She loves Deerja very much for everything that cute Deer has done for her.

_**Sadly Medical Condition (OPTIONAL): **_

Mild Cerebral Palsy. Leg muscles tight/stiff, feet hurt/throb when adding to much pressure. Need to constantly stop/sit and massage them.

_**Nationality: **_

American

_**Ethnicity: **_

Puerto Rican but on first glance people think Caucasian

_**Born/Raised (FAMILY OPTIONAL):**_

Los Angeles California. Parents divorced thank pink, she an only child. Cecilia HATES her mother Claire (non-existent relationship at least to Cecilia). Claire is a gold-digger only with her (now) ex-husband/Cecilia's father for his money. She tried to abortion Cecilia. Raymond Roserade no one can disrespect him unless they want Cecilia to murder them.

_**Love Interest (OPTIONAL): **_

Wishing Cat Noir was her boyfriend ... and furever mew-ore. But if not it would be hard for Cecilia to move on.

_**Likes/Loves (HIGHLY DETAILED):**_

Being a bookaholic, animals (especially any species of cats), equality, flowers (especially roses & sakura-cherry blossoms), complimenting/praising/teasing people- to take it from them she becomes flattered/shy/bashful, being mischievous (only when needed), LOVES PINK, LOVES STRAWBERRY MILK/PINK FROSTED SUGAR COOKIES, HER FATHER RAYMOND, martial arts (expert) and archery (well handled) & LOVES A GOOD PUN- cat related ones there just purrfect!

_**Dislikes/Hates (HIGHLY DETAILED):**_

Rude/arrogant people, LADYBUG, HER "MOTHER" CLAIRE, crying in public- makes her feel weak, BUGS (Any type of insects/A phobia of COCKROACHES), discrimination (any/all types), bullies, clowns, womanizer/play boys, sports (Not her thing), studying/reading interrupted, HATES unnecessary noise (popping gum, birds chirping etc), being called stupid/childish, being put in the spotlight (perfurs to be a wallflower), clothes shopping (unnecessary), SPICY FOOD, wearing jewelry/make up (except lip gloss/lip stick), if she wears any animal fur IT'S FAKE, being told not to wear pink (ANYONE complains/comments negatively on her wearing it all the time)

_**Fears:**_

Heights, Insects, clowns, separation from her father Raymond, stage fright & The dark (you can't see your hand in front of your face)

_**Cat Noir or Ladybug which side? WHY?! (HIGHLY DETAILED):**_

CAT NOIR COM-PAW-LETELY! Simple Cecilia has had a crush on that Cattastic Black Cat since she first saw him saw him on TV and read the minimum things about him on the Ladyblog (Stupid name). Believing parisians don't give him the love and admiration he deserves. Plus Cecilia HATES Ladybrat! She wishes her pain. That little-miss-perfect, all-around-everyone-loves-me-good-girl. Ladybrat isn't an angel nor a saint, she deserves to be taken down.

**You read it all carefully/understood me then PM title: Miraculous/CW - OC NAME**


	2. Decisions and Plans

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**War Is Never Civil:**

_**Mach Tails:**_ I'm glad your interested. Sweet another possible friend. But remember re-read the format on chapter 1 if needed.

_**LunaRose2468:**_ Thank you furrey much. I'm honored you enjoyed my writing purrsonality. Hey being "the best" doesn't matter with puns. Your 'en-deer-ing' pun to me was lovely. Again thank you I will definitely need good luck with all this. ;) Your submitting do re-read the format on chapter 1 if needed.

_**UnicornSecrets:**_ Hopefully it continues to be fun. Yup, I'm a sucker for sour Reveals. I never enjoyed fanfics with them automatically in lovey-dovey so easily IT'S UNREALISTIC, STUPID AND BORING!

_**Evolved Ignis:**_ Well hopefully that didn't turn you away from this. Yea she was right? I LOATHE her so that's why. But it wasn't my intention honestly. (Giggles)

_**GirlPower54:**_ OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! I'm thrilled you love the concept here. Yes exactly bonus sour Reveal. I'm very happy your interested in submitting.

_**Aleister Bloodrive VII:**_ I think you mean 'Pawsome' but I will take awesome. (Giggles) Sweet, re-read the format in chapter 1 if needed.

* * *

_"When do we start?"_

That one question brought a HUGE grin to Eric Williams' face. Ladybug smiled walking up but her nerves were still rattled by her aurgment with Cat-Adrien Agreste. She subconsciously flinched at the thought of him.

"Ladybug, is Cat Noir late or-" Eric gets cut off with an angry sigh from the spotted heroine. "He's not coming Eric. I'm sorry but he doesn't believe this is a good opportunity."

Her bluebell eyes are downcast explaining things. She doesn't see Eric smirk nodding at Raven. Raven nods grabbing a cell phone out her business suit pants pocket. As she continues on the phone a sliver lined limo turns the corner.

Ladybug blinks twice looking up at the car. "Umm…. Eric wow. But I'm not- it's a bit much." The Department Head waves his hand dismissively.

"Nonsense Ladybug. You deserve so much for everything you have and WILL do for the people." He gestures holding the door open as Ladybug takes a deep breath she crawls in, Raven gets off the phone she enters after the young heroine.

'_This IS the right thing to do. Adrien was getting all pouty on me as usual of that cat.' _The Spotted heroine thinks settling into the car. Raven sits next to her boss, she looks at Ladybug who's staring out the window with a distressed expression. Her hazel brown eyes look to the girl's ears.

'_It will take time. But without her shield to protect her, Eric will eventually get the miraculous.' _Raven turns to her boss smiling slightly at that thought. Eric moves back into his position in the chair from directing his secretary Shelby to drive out.

* * *

It felt like forever (honestly 30 mintunes) since Cat Noir left Marinette on the Eiffel Tower. Adrien now sits on the freezing roof of their old school Françoise Dupont High School.

Just trying to calm his raging thoughts. Plagg rests on his knee dangling on the edge. "I can't believe her. Marinette NEVER tried to understand me. I- I I loved her, and all I received was false affection. Ladybug never loved me. Marinette was always a great girl, I never would have thought her to be so judgemental and rude."

Plagg stares at hiss Kitten's crestfallen face as hiss own thoughts keep racing. _'Kid's suffered enough. Tikki…. in all our centuries you never took my input. Now look were we are. Your girl shouldn't have taken my boy for granted.' _Taken out his thoughts at hearing Adrien laugh bitterly.

"In love yea with the fake me. It's so typical. My life is just a growing endless mess. Mom is gone now forever and Gabriel…" Adrien tighens his fists, hissing darkly "... he desrved worse." Sighing sadly "The girl I Iov- well anyway Plagg what should we do now?"

Plagg flies up to rest in Adrien's blond hair. As hiss boy's emerald green eyes look up at him. "Kid I'm being serious here, I know shocker to me too. But we need to find those other Miraculous holders before SHE does."

Adrien slowly raises to his feet glaring in the distance. "You're right Plagg. We need to warn them NOT to sign that Stripes Act. But I need to make a stop first. Before we embark on this quest." Adrien pulls a piece of camembert out his jacket pocket. Plagg smirks diving to grab it. Normally he would have happily consumed it but right now he knows hiss Kitten needs something to calm his nerves.

Breaking it down the middle Plagg paws over a piece. "Here Adrien, before we do this calm down. Don't want Cat Noir crazily assaulting somebody when we visit." Plagg states calmy as he can. Adrien stares at it smiling "Thank you Plagg, for everything." The tiny God of Destruction just bows his head smirking at that. As Adrien takes the camembert.

'_This visit will be fun for me. I wonder if HE will beg for mercy now.' _Plagg delightfully ponders that while he and hiss Kitten chew in their comfur-table silence.

* * *

**CAT NOIR's OC Team Members…. CLOSED!**

_**1)** Cecilia Roserade/Deer Heart: MY OC_

_**2)** Don Agenes/Spector: W.R. Winters_

_**3)** Melissa Gray/Black Wing: UnicornSecrets_

_**4)** Nick Jones/Lupin Soul: GirlPower54_

**Government Agents that constructed 'The Miraculous Stripes Act'!**

_**1)** Eric Williams/Head of Department of Heros: MY OC_

_**2) **Raven Morris/Head Assistant: MY OC_

_**3)** Theodore Lawrence/Vice Head: W.R Winters_

_**4)** Shelby Young/Secretary: GirlPower54_

**NEED ONE MORE GOVERNMENT AGENT!**

**LADYBUG NEEDS HER 4 TEAM MEMBERS!**


	3. Emotional Encounters

**WARNING:** My location and time accuracy skills are WORSE than TERRIBLE. So if things don't appear rightly timed or make sense I apaw-logize in advance.

In case of you are wondering I dubbed Adrien's bodyguard the Gorilla: Sebastian _(Think: The Little Mermaid)_ Yes I know it's NOT French origin but it means: venerable. Mainly commanding respect based on age, wisdom, noble character and impressive dignity. (Sweet Smile)

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

_**GirlPower54:**_ Yea I know shocker huh? When it comes to OCs they "normally" play for Ladybug weather then Cat Noir's Team. I'm purrleased to that I have a full Cat Noir Team going. No this review wasn't "All over the place." Of course Plagg is. He blessed he has Adrien. Curious myself there too. ;)

_**Aleister Bloodrive VII: **_Yup sorry but Cat's Team is full. Ladybug still needs her Team Members tho. So don't give up. Yea sorry about your Mark but he wasn't it for me.

_**W. R. Winters: **_Well I was super suprised. I'm thrilled Cat's Team is full furist. Yes I do take joy in it. "Poor Ladybug" matter of opinion. I know, I can't wait to see what comes to mind either. (Smug Smirk) Not my intention to make my lovelies sound like that. Nope your wrong Wolfie. Plagg wasn't talking about any Kwami or their Holder but someone... THAT DESERVED DEATH!

_**UnicornSecrets: **_Yes of course he's putting together hiss own team of rebels. True Plagg will continue to show more affection. Heck as far as Canon goes Plagg loves hiss Kitten Adrien com-paw-letely.

_**Astoria Chang:**_ If you don't support the story, than why leave a review? Protagonist DOESN'T mean I have to like let alone love her. Besides she's not the only protagonist. Of course I am, I don't hide I'm bias. Well to each is their own. Good luck and have good life.

**Run Chloé Run:**

_**W.R Winters: **_Glad you liked it. Huh you guess why I needed that "out my system" really cute. Yup she certainly deserves more and worse. Huh a paw-ssible idea for the back burner thanks Wolfie.

_**UnicornSecrets: **_Love the pun. Yea got me laughing too. Thanks Unicorn, phew I'm thankful I got her characterization done well worried about that. (Nervous Smile) Yes I had to have her flip Cholé, it was a joy to write. Maybe more in wood works. With your purrmission of course. ;) Definitely she better run.

_**yellow 14:**_ 'Mary Sue' I don't see how you got that but whatever. Thanks for helpful criticism tho. Yea I see 'Chloe, not Chole' it now. But seriously you DON'T like it, you DON'T have to read it. Perfectionist much, what are you Gabriel Agreste?

**Deals, Deception and Deers:**

**_Starskulls: _**Purrlease if Kitty did that. I would be the furist to purchase a copy. It would definitely sell millions. Yea she will keep observing away, not with drinking tea but cuddling a cat plushie. Your looking fur-ward to mew-ore. ;)

_**GirlPower54: **_Construction worker akuma you are correct. (Hands over a bouquet of cherry Blossoms flowers) She will interact with them soon. Right again on whom she would get along with. Yea I'm still debating on this defeat. "Interest levels higher" miraculous.

_**W.R Winters: **_Nope not The Lucky Duo's end just yet. Coming into the rescue? Why Cat Noir's NOT hurt or trapped. ;) Thanks here's hoping my "action" skills get better.

* * *

Before transforming into Cat Noir, Adrien looks down at the remaining small piece of his camembert. He gestures it to Plagg. Whom of course flies into Adrien's open palm to eat it. "Thanks Kid. What's the hold up tho?" Hiss acid green eyes focused on the cheese tho his ears & tail twitch with anticipation.

Taking a deep breath "It's nothing Plagg. I was just wondering where Sebastian is?" Plagg hides a smirk behind chewing his camembert. "Well Kid, did you look down on the street?" Adrien gives him a confused look but peers down anyway. It's...THE GORILLA STANDING BY THE AGRESTE CAR! Adrien couldn't believe it. After Hwakmoth was exposed it seemed as if he went underground.

Adrien feels as if he would hyperventilate. Plagg (finished with the camembert) shouts "Whoa whoa Adrien relax. Look at me it's okay. He always... kinda knew." Plagg says bashfully.

Adrien takes breath, right hand messing with his already Cat Noir style hair from stress. "Well Kid lets get down there. Or I bet you 3 wheels of camembert he will come up here." Adrien chuckles waving down at the Gorilla. "That's a sucker bet Plagg. No thanks, Plagg Claws Out."

Next thing the Gorilla knows Cat Noir leaps off the roof and lands in front of him. Appearing as if he would get scolded. Cat ears dip down, head looking at his larger feet instead of his dark blue eyes. He doesn't notice The Gorilla looking left than right to make sure no one is around. His charge maybe a superhero doesn't mean he would let anything harm the young man especially not after... everything.

"Sebastian I'm sorry-" Cat Noir is cut off and pulled into a HUGE suffocating hug. Sebastian hears purring coming fur-om the black cat as he hugs. Grunting with a hint of smile he releases Cat Noir. Sebastian moves to the passenger door to open it. Knowing the drill Cat Noir crawls inside. Getting to the driver sit, from the mirror he sees a bright flash of green light. Turning to make sure he's okay. Sebastian is stared back by a tiny black cat with intense glowing acid green eyes atop Adrien's shoulder.

"Thanks Gorilla for being someone my Kitten can trust." "Plagg you know his name." Plagg smirks up at Adrien. "Yea yea. Told you I went snooping, I got bored." Plagg turns to the bodyguard serious expression on. "Hey Sebastian could you take us to the prison. We need to see..." Plagg trails off glaring. Adrien scratches him as Sebastian drives in comfortable silence.

... Now arriving 20 minutes give or take to the prison (Sebastian was stalling). In Plagg's opinion could be larger, I mean Paris has regular criminals too. But whatever failing to clear his furious thoughts Plagg looks up at Adrien. "Okay Kid are you to face him?" Adrien smiles relaxed "After everything, yea I finally am but first...Plagg Claws Out!" Cat Noir confidently gets out the car.

Walking like a one man army two guards turn from their conversation to see Cat Noir coming closer. "Why hello Cat Noir. What can we do for one of Paris's heroes today?" Green cat eyes show nothing but tenderness.

"Hello you two. I'm here as a purrsonal favor fur one Adrien Agreste. I need to see Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur individually please?" He DIDN'T cat pun that "purrlease" to prove his point.

The guards turn around quickly opening the hard steel doors. They walk in silence other guards and officers stare but try to act cool and not awestruck seeing Cat Noir. He smiles small nodding to those that wave or smile back. Cuffed escorted criminals stare wide eyed, smug or terrified seeing the black cat pass by.

One of the two guards stop at cell door. "Cat please wait in one of the interrogation rooms. Don't worry we will disable the cameras." Cat looks cross the long hall than back to the now slowly opening cell door. He nods scurrying inside the interrogation room, once in he grimaced closing the door.

_**To get the full effect listen to "Let You Down" By: NF. Thanks for reading!**_

Cat tries to smile but gives up for a firm fierce expression, as his cat ears twitch. He walks towards the gated window, wondering 'how did they all come to this?' As the door is pushed open a guard roughly pushes Gabriel Agreste hand-cuffed being pushed into a chair. "Get your hands off me already. This isn't necessary-"

"Oh trust me, Gabby it is. So how's life? You should be happy, your locked up like you always are." Gabriel turns swiftly to be stared in the eye by Cat Noir. "Orange brights that stone cold look in your eyes."

Black suited arms crossed, face for once unreadable. The escort guard smirks. "This sicko is all yours Cat Noir." He walks away, hand reaching for the door his voice carries without looking back.

"When I come to collect him, if he's in pain... well than good restrict Noir." The guard closes the door with unseen smirk. Gabriel stares at closed door shaking... with rage as he turns to glare at the feline.

"YOU! WHY ARE YOU HERE?! GO RUN BACK TO YOUR OWNER YOU ROTTEN PET! COMING HERE TO GLOAT OVER A VICTORY-" Before Gabriel could blink his face meets the metal cold table. "Sicko met table, table I'm so sorry." Black claws grip tightly into light blonde untamed hair. Pulling his head back Cat Noir grins madly. "I'M. NO. ONE's. PET."

Releasing Gabriel's hair, the ex-elite takes a breath in as he opens his mouth the cat beats him to it. "I'm only here on request of Adrien. He wanted me to tell you what a horrible excuse of a father you are. Never wants anything to do with you anymew-ore." Gabriel shoots out the chair cuffed hands reach in vain toawrds Cat Noir. He grabs his wrists and flips him on to his back.

"My son wouldn't ever say such a thing. He knows I love him. I wouldn't be stuck here and have my family back together if not for you and Ladybug!"

Said black cat getting yelled at doesn't suppress hiss joyous laughter. In the process let's go of Gabriel as him struggles to his feet. Cat Noir clenching his stomach in laughter, infuriates the disgraced designer more. "You don't understand one bit of the damage you have done to the Agreste name you stupid sidekick!" Gabriel growls out.

Cat's tail twitching back and forth is the only tell Gabriel gets before Cat's black booted foot kicks him in the side knocking him off balance. "How's that for a good side kick?" Gabriel tries to retaliate starting to sit up, Cat's foot steps on his chest pinning him down.

"Now let me get thiss straight, you swear I and Ladybug are to blame fur you paw-thetic and sad reasonings?" Cat tilts his head to the left in mock curiosity, a light smirk grows slowly. "You truly are one narcissistic, selfish, blind and self-destructive human being. I can't paw-ssibly understand why it took Adrien so long to realize that." Cat says causally..

"How dare you?! You wouldn't understand how my son sees me! I can see if your parents were disappointed in you. A naive class clown, never been disciplined in your life, a smartass little disgrace you probably were to them. My son, my perfect Adrien is NOTHING LIKE YOU!"

Cat Noir smirked dangerously too smug right at that moment. A clouded over thrilling satisfaction a spark in emerald green cat eyes. "Oh well... That's were your com-paw-letely wrong... Plagg Claws In." The green bright light forces Gabriel to shield his eyes feeling his captor's pressure move away. Gabriel hears movement something comes closer until... HE'S SCREAMING IN PAIN FROM TEETH CHOMPING ON HIS LEFT EAR!

Gabriel's eyes burst open from the pain, as whatever it was let go. He grips his ear not being able to focus on anything but his anger. "You damn animal! Disgusting freak of nature!"

"Be thankful I stopped him. Or Plagg may have bitten an eye out Father." "Ha I still might Kid. To blind to see reason, why need his eyes?" They chuckle wholeheartedly.

The voices say loosely. Gabriel finally focuses on what's truly in front of him. Adrien, his son stands feet away casually scratching what can only be Cat Noir's Kwami. His face must say it all because Plagg smirks at him.

"Huh Kid, look at that. He actually looks impressed or maybe that's his shock I see." Plagg chuckles mew-ore, Adrien smirks tossing a piece of Camembert at him as a 'thank you'. Adrien's light emerald green eyes stare into Gabriel's unmoving ice blue ones.

"Well Gabriel not what you expected? But than it is shocking. You were so used to me obeying your orders, doing as you demanded of me. Guess you can say the cat's out the bag now huh?" Adrien giggles lightly at that. Gabriel just stares unblinking and unmoving. Crossing his arms Adrien stares back in mock hurt.

"Now I'm disappointed. But that's nothing exactly new with you. But hey c-at say I'm supurrised really. You never did anything I thought you would. You just always expected that of mew." Hearing all those idiotic cat puns from the younger Agreste shakes Gabriel out of his trance.

Trying to steady his thoughts and body yet feeling the room spinning. He raises to his feet, hands bracing on the table to his left. He faces away from Adrien.

"It... doesn't make any sense. My own son, Cat Noir." He turns to glance at Adrien. "How could you do this to us Adrien?! You should have helped me, I was going to fix my past mistakes and we would have had Emilie back. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Gabriel sprints towards Adrien. Plagg blows a breath out, the concrete floor breaks apart, Gabriel trips over the mini crater. Landing out of breath on his stomach, raising on his hands Plagg looks him in the eye.

"You try that again, you'll understand why I'm your worst nightmare. Got it? Good." Adrien walks over Gabriel's down body towards the door. As his right hand reaches the door. Gabriel's voice his heard. "All I wanted was my family back together."

"The day I lost mother, I lost both my parents. You never deserved her back. Now because of your selfishness you lost a son too. Goodbye furever... Gabriel."

With that where Adrien Agreste once stood Cat Noir takes his place. With that the feline hero walks out, closing the door. With every step away from HIM, Cat Noir feels lighter than he has ever felt before. He goes to the front desk now shyly a bit asking a female officer. "Excuse me a guard needs bring Gabriel Agreste back-"

"- back to his cell. Yes Cat Noir I was already informed." Lieutenant Roger Raincomprix smiles interrupting him. The two exchange polite nods. Roger walks to the front of the desk. "Please get Nathalie Sancoeur to an interrogation room. No worries Cat the cameras are still disabled."

Lieutenant Roger continues now smirking turning to the feline hero. "I was told Gabriel Agreste was badly buried and apparently bitten?" Cat Noir rubs the back of his neck bashfully. Clearing hiss throat he gives a half-truth, smiling somewhat. "Yes forgive me, he got let's say testy with mew fur my Cattastic purr-esence. I'm honestly just grateful he is Agrest-ed."

The two genuinely chuckle Cat Noir already starts to feel better. They are approached by a female officer. She clears her throat somewhat nervously. "Excuse me gentleman, Nathalie Sancoeur is inside now." Cat Noir thanks the female officer with tiny 2-finger salute, nodding to Lieutenant Roger he continues down the familiar hallway.

As he gets to the door slowly takes a deep breath. Paw opens to see Nathalie (hair for once out the professional sweet bun) sitting in the chair staring at her cuffed hands. Cat's claws lightly tap on the door not to startle her as he walks in closing the door without looking. Nathalie's blue eyes look up fixated on him smiling comfortably.

"I didn't come here to assult or disgrace you, Ms. Sancoeur. I'm here on behalf of Adrien Agreste. To see if you are worthy of hiss furgiveness and paw-issble second chance." Nathalie couldn't believe Cat Noir spoke those words, let alone punned them at her.

Her hands shake, her breath heavy. She looks away from him in agony. "Cat Noir... you're wasting your time. I am... undeserving of anything but being imprisoned here. I willingly helped Gabriel because I loved him. Knowing the consequences of everything I did but not caring."

Taking a shallow breath in to steady her beating heart. "He needed Mayura, I was honored to be by his side. All he wanted was his family back, even through badly handled. My only regret is that, Adrien deserved better from me. I tried to reason with Gabriel a handful of times. In my selfishness, I never wanted Adrien hurt. The akumas, emotional neglect all of it. To spend time with Adrien, to tell Adrien the truth before it came to all this but Gabriel never truly listened. I should have done more, could have taken Adrien away but I'm ashamed to say I didn't."

Biting her lower lip. "Emilie entrusted me as his guardian." She finally reveals that serect. "I failed in keeping my vow to protect her boy. Adrien in the time I watched him grow up, my affection grow as well. I saw him as if he was my own son. Gabriel was child abusive in everyway. Physical pain ha he's akumas caused." She laughs bitterly. Blowing a piece of hair out her face.

"Those I warned him not to risk Adrien. I failed in my quest to keep Adrien safe and happy. I have to live with that for the rest of my life. For that Cat Noir I'm sorry and am rightfully punished for it." She raises her head high, only to widen her misty blue eyes as Cat Noir stares deeply into them.

Nearly gasping at the intensity she sees in those truly heart pulling green cat eyes. She hadn't realized as she was pouring her heart out, that he leaned closer against the table, closer to her nor that he hasn't spoken a single word.

"Ms. Sancoeur... stand up." He's face unreadable now, voice... demanding? Nathalie does as ordered, raising out the chair. Trying to show she's not uncertain nor afraid (failing miserably there) Cat Noir takes a deep breath. Walks around the table to stand directly in front of her shaking figure.

Cat Noir wraps his arms around her waist tightly. "Nathalie, Thank you." He gently moves a foot away from her smiling not before he slashes the hand cuffs off her wrists. Shocking her to no end as she watches them clack to the hard floor. "It's alright. I'm a good boy NOT a crazy cat... well not com-paw-letely."

After that cat pun and whispered words of "Plagg Claws In." Nathalie stands face to face with the young man she never thought she see again. "Kid I think you broke her." Plagg smiles showing hiss white fangs.

Nathalie throws herself tearfully into Adrien's open arms. Her head resting on his right shoulder. He runs his fingers through her dark hair. "Nathalie, breath it's all okay now. I furgive you." He cat puns gently before she opens her mouth.

A smile of pure joy plays on her lips, moving to stare Adrien in the eye she with a feather like touch plants a kiss on his forehead. Emerald green eyes widen, a light blush on rosy cheeks and beloved smile on his lips as Nathalie removes herself from Adrien she feels Cat Noir's Kwami on her shoulder. "Name's Plagg nice to finally meet you. You did good Nat. Thanks for being honest with my Kitten." Adrien wipes his eye feeling tears raise. Plagg and Nathalie turn to him, Plagg goes to rest in hiss blond hair as Nathalie again embraces him.

After what felt like furever (only 10 minutes) they all release one another. Speaking of release... "Come on, let's go home." Adrien says starting towards the door. Nathalie blinks but than shakes her head in disbelief. "Adrien... you don't-" "I know. I want get you out of here."

With a quickness Adrien takes out his wallet from it bail money. As Nathalie reaches for it starting to protest again. Adrien smirks without looking up at her. "Stop trying, because it's not going to work." His voice holds authority but tenderness. Calling on the miraculous power Cat Noir takes Adrien Agreste's place, Nathalie smiles witnessing the transformation a look of wonder on her face.

Cat Noir smiles joyously, tail whipping back and forth. Causing Nathalie to giggle happily. She can't resist wondering, reaching a hand out she scratches behind a black cat ear. Suprised when in doing so, a vibrating purr is heard. Cat Noir leans into her hand as the purring increases. "Your stalling. Nathalie we are leaving. I didn't furget." He states but hiss voice sounds far away.

Moving away to go open the door as gentleman, gestures for her forward. Nathalie smiles small walking out the door frame as he closes it. Before they walk on the female officer whom got Nathalie raises an eyebrow staring at the uncuffed prisoner. "Um... Cat Noir, do you require help-"

Cat Noir smiles so happily, the female officer silently questions 'What exactly happened in that interrogation room?' Of course keeps that thought to herself. "Yes you may help. Please inform Lieutenant Roger I have bail from Adrien Agreste for the release of Nathalie Sancoeur." The female officer blinks as Cat paws over the money. Escorting Nathalie out without so much as a backwarders glance heading towards the entrance double doors.

Walking a block away from the prison, Cat phones Sebastian on hiss baton. Hanging up Nathalie tilts her head curious as to whom he called. Once the car pulls up she understands. Not waiting for him to get out the driver's seat, smiles thankfully. "Sebastian." He nods back to her. Raising a hand up to stop him from getting up. She walks over to get the door herself. She holds it open for Cat. He chuckles fondly. "Just get in the car already. We have work to do... Mom." A hand on her heart, at hearing that she nods moving into the car Cat follows soon after.

* * *

**A LONG DRIVE AND (surprisingly) LUXURIOUS FLIGHT LATER...**

* * *

Shelby walks around from the driver seat of another limo. Her cold green eyes take a quick glace around herself before opening the door. First out was Raven than calmy out Eric as he straightens his suit jacket. Eric turns around offering his hand to the young heroine. Ladybug scoots out looking up to see the out stretched hand and his smile.

Her bluebell eyes widen in suprise, smiling uncomfortably "Thank you Eric." She moves lightly past him getting out the limo. "But I can mange it." Taking a deep breath Ladybug couldn't help but wish it was a black cat gloved hand offering to help her up weather than bare elderly one. _'Marinette stop thinking about him. He lied, he wasn't fair with me.' _She thought bitterly.

Bluebell eyes gaze up to see the building. Raising a masked eyebrow "Wow. It's... nice." A big victorian style house it was. Mini polished marble towers, creamy kiss color exterior, the windows seemed as tho they were cleaned every hour. Eric walks up to the door key in hand smiling inserting to unlock. "Well yes, very low profile. It's key Ladybug and speaking keys..." Eric trails off opening the double doors stepping into the dark threshold theirs more encrypted locks?! The metallic silver doors shift in than to the left.

"... they hide more than meets the eye." As he holds one door open Ladybug, Raven and Shelby whom lastly walks locking everything up. All four step into an elevator. The spotted heroine feels Shelby's cold green eyes burning into her back. Side glacing her Ladybug smiles nervously.

"Um. Hello." Ladybug wonders why her green cold stare is making chill run down her spine. The tiny scar on Ms. Young's left eye only intensifies her cold green pools. Shelby blinks at her once than nods stiffly. As the elevator dings Shelby moves past Ladybug. Said girl stares wide eyed at many people hustle and bustle around like children of Christmas morning.

Eric turns to address Ladybug only to see uncertainty in her posture. He subtly clenches his fits at his sides. He nudges Raven with a tilt of his head, nodding Raven harshly gestures Shelby away from the two. They get into a conversation tho Eric can hear it clearly over everyone else. "Don't do that again. We need her trust NOT to scaring her off."

Raven close to growls at Shelby for her rudeness. Shelby bows her head "Understood. Would you and Mr. Williams want coffee?" Raven smirks now crossing her arms. "That's better and yes in his office quickly." The two woman part ways.

Plastering a fake smile Eric at them than turns to gently lay a hand on Ladybug's left shoulder. She still standing by the elevator contemplating.

"Forgive my secretary Shelby. She's not very friendly. But you will get used to it." He moves his hand away from her, she follows him into a what appears to be another pair of heavy toned doors. Even with that Ladybug could hear pounding inside.

Pushing open the metal bar in Ladybug's eyes now feel like they would pop out her head. She stands at the entrance of a HUGE gym scattered around are every piece of equipment known to man. Walking further in the pounding from before grows louder. Ladybug actually has to cover her ears cringing. Eric's shout of "Sliverback got a sparing partner for you finally. Don't break that heavy bag."

She opens her eyes uncovers her ears as the pounding stops. Turning to the far end of gym to right side. She sees what looks to be... a GORILLA MIRACULOUS HOLDER?! Jaw dropping at the sight of this male specimen. He turns around smiling first Ladybug was struck by were his reddish-brown eyes. They show kindess and high intelligence. But what stumped her was his military combat uniform. Black and grey seem to be his cover pattern. His grey assault vest looks painfully hard to punch. Those dark black combat boots are emphasis on killer.

His voice is gruffy but cheerful. "Hello you must be Ladybug. It's wonderful to finally meet you." He turns from awestruck face to Eric.

"Eric I got things here. You look like you need your late day coffee anyhow." Sliverback smirks showing deadly teeth. The head of the department of heroes lightly glares back but leaves with his head held high. Unknown to Ladybug, Sliverback watches him exist with narrowed eyes. Facing Ladybug now that their alone he detramforms. "Rilla Let's Rest."

As Sliverback's transform drops in a grayish light Ladybug covers her eyes. Her hands not dropping until she hears chuckling. "Sorry about that Ladybug. I sometimes forget the light can be blinding." Red gloved hands reveal bluebell eyes sparking bright.

She lays on what she guesses is Rilla. A very cute black chibi gorilla with a grey face and reddish-brown eyes. Said eyes seem to smirk at her.

A very tall man at 7'1 stands before her. He's very muscular, warm ebony eyes stare at her. Wearing a grey pinstripe suit that in Ladybug's opinion looks well fit on him. The light blue dress shirt and tie are of good quality. What truly caughts her eye, isn't the rugged black beard or shiny bald head it's his cowboy HUGE gold belt buckle.

"That's alright. Mr-" "No Mister, Theodore Lawrence. But please call me Theo we are going to be working together after all."

Ladybug flinches at his words. He's reassuring smile she tries to relax again. "It's best you detramform so your Kwami can recharge plus, when not needed you can detramform. I'm guessing Eric didn't tell you that?" Her dumb founded flabbergasted face says it all. "Yes when around the gym or the building Eric wants us to fill safe. Tho I would still keep my guard."

Nervously she complies. "Tikki Spots Off." The 18 year old ravenette takes the heroine's place. Theo smiles kindly before he can speak she does. "Now, hello Theo I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. This is-" Mari's cut off as Rilla floats over to Tikki they salute one another? "Rilla it's been a very long time." Tikki drops the salute as Rilla does. "900 years give or take yes. Anyway Tikki it's marvelous to see you. You and your Bug here, Plagg and his Kitten shouldn't be far right?" She asks her ancient friend.

Tikki frowns and looks like she's shaking. Marinette cups her in open palms. "I'm sorry but Rilla right? Cat Noir isn't coming. He doesn't agree with any of this. He's just..." Dupain-Cheng trails off.

Theo nods understandably. Clearing his throat, the 3 females look up at him. "Well Marinette, lets spar. It will take your mind off things and we can chat." The Vice Head grabs tikki torches from the far wall. Marinette smirks _'This will be interesting.' _As they go at it. Theodore is pleasantly surprised Mari can hold her own against his might.

* * *

**Government Agents that constructed 'The Miraculous Stripes Act'... CLOSED!**

_**1)** Eric Williams/Head of Department of Heros: MY OC_

_**2) **Raven Morris/Head Assistant: MY OC_

_**3)** Theodore Lawrence/Vice Head: W.R Winters_

_**4)** Shelby Young/Secretary: GirlPower54_

_**5) **Malcolm Hughes/IT Techicain: WarriorAuthor1127_

**LADYBUG OC Team Members…...CLOSED!**

_**1)** Williams Mist/Breach-Horn: carloshbaroni_

_**2)** Katya Valdemis/Kyūketsu Kōmori: Starskulls_

_**3)** Morgan McIntyre/Joke Pin: Mikq_

_**4) **Melody Baker/Mimicry: LunaRose2468_


	4. Settling and LA Preparing

**Author's Note:** _No__ excuses for you all my lovely readers. Just that inspiration was lacking. Don't fret just yet, this story is always on my backburner. _

_ANY/ALL SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE WILL BE PUT INTO CONSIDERATION... SO REVIEW!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I DON'T own the song titles mentioned.

**All OCs BELONG to their respective owners. THANK YOU for your interest & patience for all this...😅😅 PLEASE DON'T BE A DEAD READER, review and if I use your ideas or OCs tell me if I'm doing you and them justice.**

Today April 19th 2020, my fellow Miraculous fan UnicornSecrets QUIT fanfictions! In honor of her I was inspired to continue this story, she loved. NO THE SLOT IS STILL FILLED FOR HER OC MELISSA GREY!

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Sister's Farewell:**

_**ajherogamer37: **_Thank you in the mood I was in, I'm glad it was great. I wish I knew. I hope she's okay too. I miss her already.

* * *

The first uncertain, stressful month has gone and past...

The 18 year old blunette did finally get her understanding of the hidden Miraculous Stripes Act buliding and less so of it's people. Training and talking with Theodore and Rilla (mainly trusting them) has helped ground her greatly.

Eric Williams hasn't interacted with her solely nor has any of his MANY worker bees buzzing around. His assistant Raven is nice enough. Dropping by every few hours to see if Marinette needs anything. She can honestly say, she was suprised to find this curly bouncy blonde hazel eyed woman to be comforting.

Tho at times especially on this April 2nd rainy day. It's as if the weather itself, feels the tension. When her and Tikki are alone in her GRAND bed chambers, Marinette let's her saddest show. Sometimes it just creeps up on her unknowingly.

She was relaxing, listening to her mini radio play the song: **_Confident By: Demi Lovato _**creating a new pair of workout sweats. Tikki sits by Marinette's computer desk eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies (Marinette of course made them, in HER mini kitchen connected to her room) far from her sewing machine table.

_'Plagg... please be alright.' _Tikki would often wonder how he's adjusting to their holders falling out. If they would ever see those crazy cats again.

Hearing the radio playing the song: **_Never Forget You By: MNEK and Zara Larsson _**a light scowl grows on Tikki's face as she goes to shut it off, a sigh sounds out through the quiet room. Bluebell eyes turn to dark blue ones as Mari glances at Tikki. "Thanks, Tikki I couldn't take listening to that."

Marinette with her hair in a high bun atop her head says brushing her bangs to the side. Her fingers carefully thimble through the needle in the sweatpants she's whipping up. "Of course Marinette. Once you're finished, we could use the hot tub before training in an hour?" Tikki suggests hopefully.

Marinette giggles, "Great idea Tikki, that sounds great." She lifts up the nearly finished sweatpants. Tikki blinks smiling tenderly. "Marinette," She starts slowly. A tiny red stub pointing at the clothing. "You're thinking about him too." The Kwami of Creation states gently.

Marinette opens her eyes gasping, a horrified look stares back at Tikki. "Wh-what? Tikki why would I be thinking about-"

Cutting herself off, bluebell eyes glance at the sweatpants still held up in her hands. COM-PAW-LETELY BLACK WITH GREEN PAW PRINTS STITCHED IN GREEN BOLD LETTERS "PURR-fectly Power"

"...him." Dropping the sweatpants on the table Marinette's head follows. Forehead lightly smacking against it. "I wasn't... it... he's not..." The wannabe fashion designer trails off.

Through her Bug's mumble words, Tikki is thankful of the years with this girl she can now decipher Marinette-speak pretty well. Head finally raises after a solid 5 minutes of miserable mumbles. Standing up from her sewing machine long table grabs the black/green paw printed sweats. Tikki flies hovering near her shoulder. Bluebell eyes slowly open, blazes with determination.

"He made his choice Tikki. Come on, yesterday's over I didn't fool around than. Even if he probably did. Back to more training."

Tikki nods hidding a frown on her face. As she rests on Marinette's shoulder walking towards the gym. Before entering the double doors Shelby, grabs her shoulder from behind. Marinette jumps slightly, Tikki on her oppsite shoulder blade staring into the cold unfriendly green eyes of Eric's secretary Shelby.

"Mr. Williams needs you. Come this way." Shelby nods her head as Marinette just raises an eyebrow at her. "Um... Alright." She follows the loyal secretary from the gym. Down a long hallway, down a staircase another cold feeling hits the blunette. As she enters a room of nothing but gadgets, electronics and trinkets she can't tell what they are.

A throat clearing from the computer desk is heard. Bluebell eyes lock with Eric smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Marinette. I heard from Shelby you were about to train. That's great, yet you can continue that once we have the two recruits we need you to retrieve." Marinette nods determined quickly calling "Tikki Spots On!" Ladybug stands ready to get her information and possible new comrades.

Eric walks over resting his right hand on her red black-spotted left shoulder. Gestures her slightly to the right far corner of the room. She blinks not having noticed a dark brown haired man there hunched over a group of computers.

"Malcolm, it's time." Eric's no nonsense voice returns this Malcolm lifts his head away from the computer he's on. Brown wise filled eyes glance at Eric, he nods to his boss. "Right," He raises from the chair. Across from him, on the long desk he takes off the table a tacky red bow. "Hello Ladybug, I'm the IT Technician here." He states proudly.

"Here this is a small tracker. Wrap around your wrist. It will help us find you when needed out in the field."

Ladybug takes the bow in her hands, turns it between her fingers skeptical. Malcolm sighs as if annoyed. "It has been tested by Sliverback. You will be fine." He flatly says going straight back to his gadgets and computer monitor. That's end of their conversation.

Eric laughs (It's forced out). "Thank you, Malcolm." He turns to the young heroine. Staring her down but smiles. "Now Ladybug we have thanks to Malcolm's diligence, found two of our potentials in Los Angeles."

Ladybug smiles brightly. "Understood Eric. From the files you showed me that be-"

* * *

**NOW TO THE BLACK CATS WHEREABOUTS...**

* * *

Adrien, Nathalie and Sebastian still restlessly worked to brighten the Agreste mansion up. Plagg keeps suggesting Adrien call back Kagami Tsurugi. Whom just a week ago called out of nowhere from back in Japan. Well Plagg didn't tell Adrien she has called the whole month. Knowing hiss Kitten's heart wasn't ready. He kept deleting her missed calls just because of THAT!

"Plagg I don't want her to seem like a rebound. Besides she's probably busy with her _boyfriend._" Adrien says that last word with deep vemon. Plagg knows hiss Kitten hates himself for not giving her a true chance.

"Adrien," Plagg floats over to his phone laying on his bed. A black paw points at it. "Listen to her massages you dummy. She said she broke up with that loser because she couldn't let go of you." Adrien sighs deeply at that. "Maybe... but-"

Plagg floats eye level with Adrien. Acid green cat eyes to emerald green human ones. "No maybe Adrien. She's in LA helping Nino with filming... or something, I stopped paying attention after that."

Adrien looks down at his phone, from his sitting at his desk writing down what he remembered from that creep Eric Williams' superhero files. _'Speaking of Nino...'_

As Adrien thought that his cell rang as if summoned. Nino has been constantly calling and texting the past month.

"Kid, just ANSWER ONE CALL!" Plagg had continued to complain as the two thought of their game plan. Adrien knows Nino is in Los Angeles living out his dream of film making or at least he's an assistant. Emerald green eyes glance for the umpteenth time at his phone ringing.

Adrien grabs it, taking a deep breath. He picks up "Hey Nino-" "BRO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?! ADRIEN YOU NEED ME TO HOP A PLANE?!" The Agreste was greeted by his best friend, brother nearly destroying his hearing.

Adrien chuckles "Nino. Nino I'm fine. I'm sorry no don't get on a plane." Adrien looks up at the sky from his window. A smirk finally steps on his face after so long of restlessly preparation. "I'll tell you everything in person. I'm heading to LA." He can't see it but Nino grins brightly on his end.

"You just saved your ass my dude. Good, so about a day or what?" They chuckle for a bit. "Probably sooner, I used my savings to finally buy that private jet I wanted." Adrien answered thrilled to finally being able to do as he pleased.

"Sweet my dude. Alright Adrien, tell Nathalie I say hello. Can't wait to see you guys." Nino answers smiling as does Adrien nodding tho Nino doesn't see it. "Me either Nino. Again I'm sorry for spacing on you for more than a month." The close to re-collecting brothers hang up.

Plagg smirks mischievous hiss white fangs showing. "Besides your brother old flame, we are going to-" "track down this Breach-Horn and Deer Heart miraculous holders yes." Adrien answers both black cats mini high-five. As Adrien tries to get SOME sleep. Plagg curls into his blond mop as they both just drop on the bed forgoing anything else.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
